


Wasteland, Baby!

by ConsultingSnowQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingSnowQueen/pseuds/ConsultingSnowQueen
Summary: After the bombs went off, a few lucky survivors were placed in Outposts. However, an Archangel-in-training and her mentor are hiding out in Outpost 3. Disguised as a Grey and a Purple, they are waiting to investigate Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ, and hope to bring peace to the world. Things begin to go wrong, however, when Langdon gets a little too attached to the Archangel-in-training.





	1. All the fear and the fire of the end of the world happens each time a boy falls in love with a girl…

The Outpost was dim, only lit by the flickering candles. The weak lighting would've burnt the eyes and encouraged headaches, but the darkness was something they all grew accustomed to. There was no way to know how long they'd been underground, and there was no way to know if the sky was as dark as their new home.  
Maureen, in particular, learned to flourish in the darkness. She needed to. Dressed in grey, frumpy clothes and a ridiculous hairstyle, she scurried about, quickly tidying after the fortunate few who were privileged enough to lounge around in purple attire. Maureen looked about the hall, making sure that the intimidating Ms. Venable wasn't lurking around. When she was sure she was safe, she knocked on a door and discreetly slipped into a dim suite.  
"Did anyone see you?" a man's voice asked.  
A shadow moved forward and closed the door, leaning down to the girl.  
"No," Maureen said quietly. "My job is done for the day."  
Moving towards the light of the fireplace, Maureen looked at the man and smiled. He was the one Purple she actually liked-well, he was the only person she actually considered a friend out of any out of the people at the Outpost. He was Angelo, a young man with angular features that would put Michelangelo's sculptures to shame. A comforting presence to Maureen, he was her mentor, guardian, and most importantly, her friend.  
"Did anyone hurt you?"  
Maureen chuckled sardonically and rolled up her sleeve to show a bruise on her arm.  
"Ms. Mead grabbed me and it bruised."  
Angelo took her arm and examined it with concern. He was gentle, poking it a bit, but shook his head in annoyance.  
"These people," he muttered. "Try doing what I taught you last night."  
Maureen closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. A faint light began to glow about her as the bruise slowly faded.  
"Good job, Maureen."  
She smiled at his praise and adjusted her sleeve. Angelo motioned for them to sit in the chairs by the fire and Maureen eagerly shifted forward.  
"Do you feel it yet? Is he approaching?"  
Angelo shook his head, curls bouncing. His purple attire gleamed in the light of the fire as he slumped further into his chair, resting his head in his hand as he thought hard.  
"I can feel his darkness approaching. It's not as strong as I initially anticipated. I feel uncertainty… as if the devil himself has turned away and taken his favor with him."  
Maureen looked at her exhausted mentor in pity. Angelo sighed, taking Maureen's hand.  
"There is a chance we may be able to stop this before it goes any further," he said.  
Maureen shook her head and crouched in front of him.  
"I am not ready, Angelo. He's chosen the wrong angel. I'm just a Herald Angel. You're still training me to be an Archangel."  
Angelo touched Maureen's cheek and his smile grew sympathetic.  
"You are one of the worthiest angels we have and He knows this. Should we use peaceful methods to sway our target, you will be our greatest asset. However, should we need back-up, I will call upon the other Archangels."  
Maureen nodded and swallowed nervously. She was about to speak when she heard sirens. Angelo jumped up, grabbing his temples.  
"Angelo?" Maureen cried.  
"Stay behind me!" he said, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the suite. They quickly walked down the hall and descended the stairs. For being so few in numbers, the occupants of the Outpost could be quite loud, specifically the Purples.  
"What's going on?" Angelo asked, looking from Gallant to Coco, both gossiping and rambling aloud.  
"Someone new is here," Timothy, a more reasonable Purple explained as he rubbed Emily, another Purple, on her back soothingly.  
Angelo placed his hands on Maureen's shoulders, a protective gesture that earned him a few odd looks from other Purples. The Greys were never present for very long. The only Grey besides Maureen to really speak to the Purples was Mallory, and even Gallant and Coco alienated their former friend. Angelo felt Maureen shudder and he rubbed circles with his thumbs on her shoulders.  
Was it him?  
Maureen was lost in her thoughts, staring at the door that was the entrance to the library that acted as their living room. After what felt to be a half an hour, the doors opened. Maureen gasped at the sight. He was handsome… so, so handsome. His hair was long and cascaded around his shoulders. His piercing eyes were sparkling and accented with reddish eyeshadow. Dressed in all black, he had a proud aura about him.  
And he was staring right at her.  
Angelo squeezed her shoulders as she recoiled slightly into him chest.  
"My name is Langdon and I represent the Cooperative. I'm not going to sugar coat the situation…"  
Maureen drifted off to her thoughts again. This was him. She felt his darkness, but it wasn't as strong as she thought either. Maybe Angelo was right. Maybe there was a chance of peace? Maureen tuned back in just as Langdon began describing the process of interviews he liked to call "Cooperation." She didn't like the thought of being alone with him. What if he could sense her angelic powers?   
"Well, Maureen, Mallory, looks like you can both skee-daddle on back to the servant quarters with the other Greys. It's time for those of us worthy to see who will survive," Coco said loudly, glaring at Maureen.   
Mallory offered a sympathetic smile to Maureen from her spot by the door, trying to be comforting. Maureen returned it, not feeling threatened, but was quite annoyed. It wasn't like she could die… again. But then again, was there something worse than death for her? Could she suffer as an angel? Just as she began walking to the door to meet Mallory, Langdon grabbed her arm.  
"Now, now. Everyone has a chance to go to the Sanctuary."  
His voice was anything but comforting and Maureen, despite her better judgement, met Langdon's eyes and swallowed hard. He seemed to be staring into her very soul. He still didn't let go and he was smiling at her.  
"I'll go first," Gallant offered, completely taken by the intimidating man.  
"Oh, I think I've found who will go first," Langdon said, raising his eyebrows and looking Maureen up and down.


	2. Get Out of My Face, Out of My Mind.  I See Your Corruption, I'm not Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos! I hope you're all loving it. I promise it'll really pick up soon :)

Langdon's smile sent chills up and down Maureen's spine. She was nodding, but Venable cut in with, "Maureen isn't available right now. She's going to be getting your luggage from the carriage."  
Langdon hand slid down Maureen's arm and his smile turned to a smirk.  
"Very well. Looks like he will be going first then."  
With that, Langdon walked away and Maureen let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Angelo's face was mixed with concern, horror, and disbelief. The Anti-Christ just grabbed an angel and didn't even recoil! Gallant followed Langdon like a lost puppy and Maureen followed Ms. Mead.  
"Be careful with his things," Mead said when they reached where the luggage was being decontaminated. "And don't go poking your nose through his things."  
"I thought I was supposed to unpack it," Maureen said, disgusted by the mask and protective gear she had to wear while handling the outer case of the luggage. It wasn't like she'd mutate or anything. Mead waved her off, walking away to go find Venable. Maureen was left with the heavy luggage. Langdon brought several suitcases full of what Maureen could only guess might hold his brick collection. She shrugged the protective gear off and began dragging one suitcase to Langdon's room.  
"Just had to have the second-floor bedroom," Maureen muttered as she dragged the suitcase up the stairs. Glancing around to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear so Maureen took a deep breath and the suitcase glided up the stairs. She happily sighed when she reached the top. A chuckle beside her made her gasp and jump. Thankfully, it was only Angelo, leaning against the railing with his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed.  
"I saw that. Impressive. You have been listening to me."  
Maureen huffed and began tugging the suitcase along more.  
"Of course, I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got two more of these to lug up here."  
Angelo snapped his fingers and the two suitcases slammed down beside the one she'd already brought up. Maureen rolled her eyes at Angelo and said, "You know you can't be seen with me. Venable may flip."  
Angelo shrugged. "I'm waiting for Mr. Gallant. He asked me to wait for him after his interview."  
Maureen nodded and adjusted her dress. She was about to speak when the door opened and Gallant walked out. She bowed her head in greeting, but he looked too scared to even acknowledge her besides a glance. Angelo rubbed Gallant's back and offered a supportive smile as they walked off.  
"Maureen," Angelo said as he waved farewell.   
Maureen swallowed and watched them go until she heard scuffling. Langdon suddenly leaned out of his door and looked around the hall.  
"You brought my luggage?" he asked, brows furrowed.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well, bring it in."  
"Yes, sir."  
Maureen began dragging one in and was surprised when Langdon followed her, also dragging one in. Goosebumps began forming on her arms. Having him near her filled her with dread. She was an angel, for God's sake… and she was alone with the Anti-Christ. What if he sensed what she really was? What if he already figured it out? What if he was going to do something worse to her?  
"W-would you like me to help you unpack?"  
"If you'd be so kind," Langdon said, but didn't look up from unpacking. Maureen nodded and began to unpack his clothing. She noticed with a smirk that he wore mostly black clothing, but last she checked clothing didn't slither.   
Maureen screamed as a snake slithered out of his suitcase. Langdon rushed over as she recoiled, grabbing her arms to pull her away. He was holding on to her protectively and she returned his gesture.  
"What is it? What is it?"  
Maureen pointed to his suitcase, rambling hysterically as Langdon rubbed her back, looking from her to the suitcase.  
"Snake? Is that what you're trying to say?"  
"Yeah," Maureen managed to get out.  
Langdon let go of her and walked to where the snake flopped onto his bed. He chuckled as he picked it up. The snake hissed at him but he hissed right back. Maureen gaped at him and this only encouraged Langdon.  
"It's just a snake. It must've wanted to come with me… silly little thing."  
Maureen didn't calm down, however. She managed to stammer out, "H-how?"  
"Well, I mean, don't animals deserve a shot at salvation?"  
"I suppose so."  
Langdon laughed at this, letting the snake go, slithering out of his room. Maureen watched it go, cringed, and asked, "Hey, isn't that venomous?"  
Langdon walked to his door, closed it, and smiled at Maureen.  
"There. Now he can't hurt you," he said, walking back over and patting Maureen's back.  
They got back to unpacking his clothes in silence, with Maureen glancing at him every so often. He laughed at her, touched her, protected her, and yet she felt conflicted. She was supposed to fear him, and a part of her did. The other part was just confused.  
"Michael," he said suddenly. "Michael Langdon."  
Maureen looked at him. He was folding clothes but kept glancing at her.  
"Maureen Alexander," she said, holding out her hand. He looked at it for a moment but shook it hesitantly. She felt a chill go down her spine; she'd just offered her hand to the Anti-Christ.  
There was a knock on the door. Langdon moved to open it, his intimidating demeanor returning as Andre Stevens walked in.   
"Mr. Langdon," Andre said, nodding his head in greeting.  
Langdon did nothing but let him move by and sit in front of his desk. Andre watched as Langdon moved from the office side of his room to the bedroom side. Maureen tried not to look up or recoil as Langdon looked down at her.  
"Would you like me to leave?" Maureen asked, still not looking up.  
"No, if you'd be so kind as to continue…"  
Maureen continued unpacking. She was warier than she was before, careful to make sure no pieces of clothing were hissing or slithering around. What really caught her off guard was how intense Langdon's interview with Andre was. His questions were chilling and Langdon claimed to know if Andre was lying or hiding something. It made Maureen grimace. She silently began praying, hoping one of the angels or someone could hear her. Langdon mentioned a special skill: being able to see someone's inner-darkness. She stopped what she was doing and listened closer. At once, Andre immediately began telling Langdon how much he hated his mother. It was as if Langdon opened the floodgates. Andre couldn't shut up now. Maureen swallowed as she heard the confessions. Maybe Andre thought Langdon wanted cutthroat people? Nonetheless, Andre left in the same daze Gallant seemed to be in.  
Maureen motioned to the closet. "Your clothes are in the closet. Shoes are along the bottom, pants are to the left, and shirts are to the right. Coats are far right. Your other items are in the box at the foot of your bed."  
Langdon raised an eyebrow at her. "Thank you," he said almost impressed.  
"Of course. Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Langdon?"  
He cocked his head to the side. "My toiletries?"  
"In your bathroom, sir."  
He exhaled a laugh as he checked his bathroom saying, "You don't miss a thing, Miss Alexander. Will I see you at dinner?"  
"No. I'm not dining staff, and Greys don't dine with Purples."  
Maureen was assigned to dining staff when she first began working but a little situation involving her laughing aloud at Angelo gagging and choking on his gelatin cube got her moved to housekeeping. Her and Angelo didn't need to eat and Maureen made sure she didn't. Angelo, on the other hand, had to keep up the appearance of being human so he ate the slimy cube. Maureen carefully avoided the other greys so she could avoid being asked about food. After all, she wanted the other Greys to actually be able to eat. Her rations would go to someone who actually needed food to survive.  
"We'll need to arrange a time to interview."  
Maureen swallowed but nodded with a smile. She didn't want to be alone with him again. Angelo was right. His darkness wasn't overwhelming but it was enough to make her uneasy. It didn't help that he was smiling down at her, tight-mouthed and amused.  
"But, I think I'm going to save the best for last."  
That was like a punch to the gut for her. She returned the smile and scurried out of the room. As she left, she felt the air grow lighter. Relishing in the change, she began to inhale and exhale freely. This was cut short when Angelo leaned out of his door and hissed, "Maureen, come here!"  
She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.  
"What is it?"  
He looked behind her and his eyes widened. Maureen followed his gaze and saw that Langdon was staring at them, an eyebrow raised as if he were implicating them already.  
"My toilet is clogged! Fix it immediately, you Grey!" Angelo barked, grabbed Maureen by the arm and dragging her into his suite, locking the door behind her. He leaned against the door, suddenly shuddered, and immediately ran from the door. Maureen raised her eyebrows at his sudden behavior.  
"Gallant said his interview was majorly creepy. Langdon started asking about-"  
"Inner-darkness? Familial issues?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
"Angelo, I was there. I helped him unpack. I heard his interview with Andre."  
Angelo flopped down on his bed. "I need to stall our interviews somehow. He may not be as sinister as I expected, but he isn't stupid. Our backstories got us by Venable but Langdon is a completely different story."  
Maureen sat next to him.  
"He wants my interview to be the last he does," Maureen admitted.  
"Perfect! That gives me time to think up something about you."  
Angelo and Maureen discussed their thoughts on Langdon until dinner was ready. Angelo, who thought about skipping dinner, faking a stomach ache, blaming the not-clogged-but-totally-clogged toilet, or using his angelic powers to do something useful, finally made his way down to the dining hall. He took his usual spot next to Gallant but frowned when someone who wasn't Dinah Stevens sat on his other side.  
"You must be Angelo Francisco."  
Angelo forced a smile on his face as Langdon looked him over.  
"And you're Mr. Langdon. How nice to meet you," he said, sitting stiffly as he felt chills go up and down his spine. He could practically hear the other Archangels urgently whispering at him. Langdon suddenly held out his hand and Angelo eyed it from the corner of his vision. He took it stiffly, trying to smile again.  
The cubes were suddenly brought out, distracting Langdon from seeing Angelo wipe his hand on his pant-leg. Venable offered a few words, Dinah Stevens offered some dinner-wisdom, and Coco snapped at her. The usual dinner for Angelo. He sympathetically eyed Timothy and Emily, who were both cringing as they swallowed their cube.  
"So, Angelo, my roster originally listed one Bishop Zambini as being here, but when I get here I see you: a gawky young man who looks more like a try-hard youth pastor than an infamous bishop."  
Angelo struggled to swallow his cube as Gallant and Coco snickered at Langdon's remark. Coco immediately went silent when she saw Angelo's sharp look. Angelo felt his blood run cold. Was Langdon onto him?   
"We don't talk about Bishop Zambini," Angelo said, hoping to quiet Langdon.   
"Oh, but you will," Langdon persisted.  
Angelo swallowed. "Fine then. Zambini asked me to go as his ward. I'm a priest-"  
"Oh, a priest! Should we call you Father?" Coco asked, smiling a little too much at Angelo. He didn't notice.  
"Anyways, Zambini didn't make the plane, so I took the parish's housekeeper with me… Maureen."  
He wasn't lying that much. Zambini was the worst bishop imaginable. It was easy for the angels to throw Angelo in his stead. Maureen was a lucky tag-along, posing as his ward. Well, she kind of was.   
"Maureen," Langdon mused. "She's nice. Ms. Venable, make sure she's the Grey looking over my room."  
The way he said it made Angelo grip his fork. It made Coco glare at Angelo in envy as if he were Maureen. It made Gallant do the same thing. It made Venable raise an eyebrow in suspicion. Lastly, it made Angelo run to his room where Maureen was clean and turn her around toward him and hiss out, "You are NOT to go near Mr. Langdon ever again!"  
She nodded, eyes blown wide in fear. She'd never seen Angelo so mad in the time she'd known him. He looked mad, concerned, and most of all, scared.


	3. We're a Long Way from Home... Welcome to the Pleasure Dome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this felt like it took FOREVER. It’s not my best because I’ve been so stressed with school, but we’re getting to the fun part now. I am going to stray from canon but I promise I’ll keep it interesting! Thank you for reading and for the kudos :) I hope you continue to enjoy this!

Maureen spent days dodging Langdon. Barely anyone saw her besides Angelo, who was obsessively teaching her protection spells and getting her to steal salt rations from the kitchen because “Oh Maureen, they aren’t putting the salt in the cubes and you know that. Surely they won’t mind us using a bit of the rations for protection!” Maureen expected Langdon to be a bit more observant about her sudden disappearance, but he didn’t say anything. Did he even notice? Angelo had said that he wanted her to be the only Grey to clean his room. Perhaps that was just all talk?  
It wasn’t that Maureen minded. God, no. She relished in being away from him. Angelo promised to keep watch and contact her only if needed. Besides, Evie Gallant had taken a liking to Maureen, well at least liking Maureen as much as Evie could like anyone. None of the Purples could tolerate her ramblings anymore but Evie remained blissfully unaware of this. When no one else could understand Evie’s wild Hollywood stories of partying with celebrities, Maureen listened carefully and was able to be truthfully enthusiastic.  
“Maureen, dear,” Evie began, lounging on her bed in a nightgown. “Did I ever tell you about how I hosted a wonderful dinner party with Elizabeth Taylor?”  
Maureen whirled around from the closet she was organizing.  
“Seriously? Elizabeth Taylor?” Maureen exclaimed, laughing in glee and astonishment. “Do you have pictures in that photo album you brought?”  
Evie patted a spot next to her and Maureen practically jumped on the bed next to her. Beaming at her audience’s captivation, Evie flipped through the photo album and pointed to a picture of a younger Evie with Elizabeth Taylor herself. Maureen gasped as Evie began flipping through and telling her stories of the fantastic people she met. It was a weird friendship that the two of them relished in. Evie thought of Maureen as more of an audience who lived vicariously through her stories. It was egotistical of her, but Maureen didn’t mind. It was nice to have one person speak to her and keep things interesting. Evie found Maureen’s knowledge of Golden Hollywood astounding… perhaps a little too good though? They should’ve known that in this darkened place nothing so pure could withstand the corruption around them.  
Angelo and the others were sitting in the library when Coco began to list off reasons why she was a sure choice for the sanctuary.  
“You?” Evie scoffed. “Mr. Langdon will have to choose someone with my knowledge. I can educate the future generation on true culture, elegance, and fashion.”  
Coco scoffed at this and jerked her thumb towards Maureen, who was silently dusting.  
“What about Maureen? She’s half your age, doesn’t have shriveled up ovaries, and she has all your knowledge. She’s listened to your stories and she actually knows what you’re talking about enough to respond. Langdon would be a fool to choose you instead of her.”  
Evie gaped at Coco, but her eyes squinted at Maureen, who was now shaking her head in horror.   
“Is that what you’re trying to do? Get all my valuable knowledge so you can go to the Sanctuary in my place?”  
She advanced on Maureen, who held up her hands in surrender.  
“No, no. I swear… that’s not what I want!”  
“Nana, stop!” Gallant exclaimed, trying to pull Evie away from Maureen.  
“You’re not taking my spot, you bitch!”  
Langdon walked in just in time to see Evie Gallant position her sharp, manicured nails as if she were a cat and swipe down Maureen’s face, leaving bloody scratches in their path. Gallant gasped in horror as the realization of what just happened dawned on everyone’s faces. Langdon looked utterly unmoved until Maureen suddenly burst into tears of humiliation. She pushed past Gallant and Angelo, both trying to comfort her. In her hurry, she bumped into Langdon, who raised his eyebrows at her, showing a touch of concern. She was held in place by his intense stare and stayed completely still as he caressed her bloody cheek. The trance was broken as Maureen suddenly heard Gallant apologizing over and over. Maureen pushed Langdon’s hand away and continued walking back to her small, cramped dorm.  
Angelo was left to comfort Gallant in his suite.  
“I can’t say how sorry I am about Mo. Nana has always been harsh, but I can’t believe she did that to her.”  
Angelo rubbed Gallant’s back and shrugged. “Mo understands. She’s very empathetic. Besides, it isn’t your fault. You can’t control your grandmother.”  
“I should’ve never brought her here,” Gallant said, suddenly vicious. Angelo widened his eyes at this. Gallant saw his expression and softened, hyper-aware of how this could change Angelo’s opinion of him. After all, Angelo was a priest.  
“God, Angelo. I’m sorry. Forget I said that.”  
Angelo shook his head. “Don’t be. You have a right to express your emotions.”  
Gallant felt his stomach twist as Angelo smiled at him lazily. Was it sacrilegious to fantasize about a priest? Gallant shook his head of that thought and reminded himself that his eye was on Langdon. After all, Angelo couldn’t grant him salvation. Gallant flopped back onto his bed after Angelo said good night. He was woken up by a knock on his door. Imagine his surprise (and excitement) when Langdon stood there in a full, black rubber suit.  
At the same time, Maureen was woken up by knocking.  
“Angelo, I’m fine,” she called. “Go to sleep.”  
The knocking persisted, so Maureen got up, touching the scratches across her face with a grimace.  
“Angelo, I—”  
Maureen was cut off by her own gasp as she looked up. Langdon was smiling down at her with an expression that was a mix of hiding concern and keeping his own pride.  
“Sorry to disappoint you,” he said, hiding some sort of hurt in his tone.  
“Oh, Mr. Langdon. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think… well… uh…”  
Langdon raised an eyebrow as Maureen stammered on.  
“May I come in?”  
Maureen’s mind was screaming ‘No,’ but her voice squeaked out a “Yes.” Langdon exhaled and walked in, feeling relief course through him.  
“You’ve been avoiding me,” he blurted out. Maureen cringed at this and felt guilt settle in her stomach in place of fear. How was she supposed to explain that she was just carrying out orders? God, if Angelo found out she wasn’t even afraid of him anymore.  
“No. No, that isn’t true.”  
Langdon turned and looked at Maureen’s pleading expression. She could see something different in his eyes. It was something emotional, something that looked to be hurt.  
“But it is, Maureen.”  
Maureen swallowed and looked at the ground.  
“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” he said, placing an extra emphasis on ‘you.’ Maureen nodded as he walked closer to her, raising a hand and caressing her damaged cheek. She felt the pain leave and sharply took in a breath when she looked in the mirror behind him to see that the scratches were gone.  
“Thank you,” Maureen breathed out, reaching up to touch his hand.  
“Do you feel anger towards the woman? Do you feel anything negative towards her?”  
Langdon looked as though he was anticipating something from her, yearning to hear her snap, finally. He wanted to know just how good she was.  
“No,” Maureen admitted, truthfully. She was an angel, after all.  
Langdon widened his eyes. He could sense that this was the truth, and he knew she was just too good. He could feel her purity and light radiating from her. It was disgusting. It was heavenly.  
He left with no words, dragging his hand slowly out of her touch. If she thought that encounter was strange and awkward then Gallant bragging about his wild night with Langdon was mortifying and petrifyingly awkward. Angelo was struck speechless with the description of the obscene acts, but Maureen was absolutely terrified. How could Langdon be in two places at once? She waited until her chores were done until she tried to find Angelo, but then Angelo had to comfort a traumatized Gallant. It wasn’t until late at night that Maureen finally got Angelo alone.  
“That horrible woman reported Gallant for his night with Langdon. He just got out of being tortured by Venable’s gang,” Angelo hissed when Maureen walked into his suite.  
“That wasn’t Langdon!” Maureen exclaimed in horror.  
Angelo squinted. “What are you talking about? It had to have been him!”  
Maureen shook her head. “He was with me.”  
Angelo was about to speak when a man’s screaming rang through the air. Maureen and Angelo both bolted out of the room and ran down the hallway to an open door. Angelo and Maureen both gasped in horror when they saw Evie Gallant’s bed covered in her own blood and Gallant on top of her holding a knife. He was even covered in blood.  
“Angelo… I swear…”  
Angelo shook his head slowly. “What… happened?”  
Gallant began sobbing hysterically. “I saw Langdon in that suit again. He was here. I meant to stab him to get him away from me, but then… it was Nana.”  
Maureen and Angelo both looked at each other.  
“Go get cleaned up, Mr. Gallant. We’ll talk later,” Angelo said, mostly because he needed Maureen alone. Gallant ran out of the room.  
Angelo raised his hand and the door closed and locked with a slam. He closed his eyes and then opened them, revealing cloudy blue instead of his normal eye color. Evie’s body was covered in a black mist now and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Looking over at Maureen, her eyes were the same and the dim light around her shined golden. Angelo’s large halo was much brighter and as he shook his head, it shimmered.  
“Her soul wasn’t meant for Heaven. Satan’s underlings already claimed it,” he explained as the mist faded.  
“I see,” Maureen said, nodding with a grimace. “Angelo, do you believe Mr. Gallant?”  
Angelo nodded. “Yes. I can sense the presence of a demon. This was definitely Langdon’s doing. The man in the rubber suit wasn’t human. It was a demon sent from Hell to torment the Outpost. It’s weak, though. I think we can easily take it down.”  
Maureen blinked a few times, leaning toward Angelo.  
“What? You want us to take him down?”  
Angelo nodded simply as if it were nothing to him.  
“The demon is still lurking around. If it finds out what we are, it’s over for us, Maureen.”  
Maureen thought for a moment and then looked at Evie’s lifeless body. She held her hand out over it and the blood faded away and the wounds healed. It wasn’t enough to bring her back, but it was enough to make it look less conspicuous.  
“Go tell Gallant we’ll say it’s a heart attack. I’ll tell Venable,” Maureen said, shaking her head as the light around her dimmed and her eyes returned to normal.  
“Meet me in my room. We need to summon Gabriel,” Angelo said, striding out of the room.  
After cleaning up the mess and getting Venable and Mead, Maureen made her way back to Angelo’s room. He was kneeling and praying when she walked in, so she locked the door behind her and kneeled beside him, praying. A bright light appeared before them and faded. Standing before them was a tall man in a white suit, pale skin, and neatly styled pale hair. His bright blue eyes were shining down at them.  
“Hello, Gabriel,” Angelo said with a bright smile.   
Gabriel looked around with a grimace.  
“Well, this place sucks.”


	4. Building a Stairway to Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit late. I'm trying to update weekly but writer's block and school is getting in the way. This chapter may be a bit short compared to the others because this week has been SUPER rough on me. I promise I'll get to longer chapters eventually.

Gabriel walked around the room with furrowed brows and squinted eyes. He looked back at the angels and shook his head while saying, “I can’t believe you two have lived like this for how long. Truly, you two are the most spectacular angels we have.”  
Maureen and Angelo stood, smiling as Gabriel strode back to them. He embraced Maureen first, pulling away to look at her.  
“You’re shining brighter than before. You’ll be an Archangel in no time.”  
He turned back to Angelo and kissed him as Maureen continued smiling.  
“Are you okay, my love?” Gabriel asked, checking over Angelo face and tilting it around as Gabriel cups his face.  
“I’m fine. I’m not the one in immediate danger. There’s something inhuman here.”  
Gabriel scoffed. “That was the problem in the first place, love—”  
“No. Besides Langdon,” Maureen interrupted. “We found a lesser demon. It manipulated a human into murder.”  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows, impressed. “I’m surprised. Langdon needed two cokeheads to bring about the apocalypse. His dad pretty much abandoned him. I wonder how he even borrowed a demon.”  
“Never mind Langdon,” Angelo said, waving him off. “We need to defeat the demon before it finds out we’re angels.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt that’ll happen. It is stupid. You two have ten times the brains of it and you still haven’t realized that Dinah Stevens is the Voodoo Queen. Papa Legba has his eye on this place—”  
“Wait what?” Angelo interjected.  
“This isn’t a battle for Earth anymore. It’s a battle for power now. We need to claim Langdon’s soul for ourselves, and you’ll do whatever it takes.”  
Angelo crossed his arms. “I don’t like this, Gabe. He’s trying to get too close to Maureen. What if he finds out about us?”  
Gabriel thought for a moment. “Then she can take his soul.”  
Maureen’s eyes widened and she shook her head, beginning to speak. Gabriel moved towards her and held her shoulders supportively.  
“You can do this, Mo. We all believe in you. If you do this, your place as an Archangel is guaranteed, and that’s all you’ve ever wanted, right?”  
Maureen swallowed at this, knowing he had her pinned down. She nodded finally as Gabriel smiled and rubbed her arms. “There you go. Now, you’ll both be needing weapons.”  
“You couldn’t have given us those before?” Angelo snapped.  
Gabriel shot his lover a dirty look as he searched his suit pockets. He pulled out a cross necklace and handed it to Angelo.  
“This is the Sword of Paradise. Take it off of your neck and snap the chain out like a whip and it will turn into a sword. It was used to banish Lucifer to Hell after the Fall of Man.”  
Angelo held the plain looking cross in his hand and snapped the chain out. The golden chain lit up and transformed into the blade of a sword as he held a cross-shaped hilt.  
“Impressive, Gabriel. I’ll give you this one.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh that seemed to also mimic a laugh. He turned to Maureen and held a golden ring in each hand. “These are the Rings of Selaphiel. He forged these especially for you, Maureen. They’re replicas of the ones he uses. Put this one on your left ring finger and this one on your right middle finger. Now, act as though you’re using a bow and arrow.”  
Maureen examined her fingers and scrunched her brows in confusion. Nonetheless, she put her left hand up and pulled back with her right. Suddenly she saw a bow and arrow made of golden light appear. She gasped, dropped her hands, and gasped.  
“Impressive, yes?”  
Maureen nodded with a huge smile. Gabriel passed his hands over hers and nodded.  
“There. Now they won’t slip off,” he said, stepping away from them both and sighing. “Now, I must leave you to your task. Remember, we are here to claim his soul. Do whatever it takes. I don’t care how many demons you have to kill; I don’t care who you have to kill. Get it done.”  
Angelo stepped forward to kiss his lover one last time and Maureen nodded respectfully. Gabriel was suddenly gone as a beam of light surrounded him. Maureen squinted at the brightness but shook her head quickly as she came to her senses.  
“Well, let’s go then,” Angelo said, willing the blade to becoming a necklace chain again and walking towards his door.  
Maureen nodded, following Angelo as he opened the door. The two began creeping down the hallway as quietly as possible. The candles loomed over them as their shadows stalked behind them. Despite being angels, both Maureen and Angelo felt their hearts hammering in their chest. A chill flew past them both and sent involuntary chills up and down their spines. The two angels looked at each other and blinked, their eyes glowing once again.  
Maureen saw a black mist curve down the hall and pointed to it. Angelo immediately began creeping down the path with an arm out to protect Maureen. Peering around the corner they saw it… and it saw them. Maureen and Angelo both let out gasps as the Rubber Man began stalking towards them. Angelo summoned his sword and Maureen aimed to fire. An arrow of light shot into the Rubber Man’s shoulder and a muffled scream was unleashed from within his covered mouth. At the same time Maureen heard a yell that sounded a lot like…  
“Langdon!” Maureen hissed to Angelo as he prepared to lunge at the demon.  
“Go to him, Maureen. I’ll handle this rookie.”  
Maureen shrugged at Angelo’s surge of confidence but lowered her weapon and began running down the hall and to Langdon’s room. She banged on the door until Langdon opened it, leaning over, gasping for air, and gripping his chest with one hand. Maureen pushed by him and shut the door to check him over.  
“Mr. Langdon, what happened?”  
Langdon looked at her in shock as she continued checking him over, touching his chest and removing his hand.  
“I’m okay,” he breathed. “I’m okay.”  
“You aren’t!” she cried out and took his hand to drag him to a chair. As they stumbled towards it, Langdon grunted in pain and fell to the ground. He didn’t see it, but there was a light shining under the door to his room. Maureen closed her eyes and exhaled. Angelo killed the demon. She fell to her knees beside Langdon and tried to help him up.  
“Leave me alone,” he muttered, standing and shoving her away.  
“I can’t leave you like this,” Maureen said gently, putting her hands out to him.  
His harsh expression faded away and he squinted at her, trying to read her expression. She stood there inhaling and exhaling, quite calm. She was unlike any other person here. She didn’t shy away from him. She didn’t try to impress him…  
“You aren’t afraid of me,” he finally said. He didn’t sound upset about it… just curious. Maureen, on the other hand, found his statement shocking. She thought to Gabriel’s words, his faith in her, Angelo’s faith in her, and how the rings on her fingers seemed to burn into her skin.  
“I fear no man,” she said and found herself believing it.  
“Do you think you gain something from not fearing me?” he asked, striding towards her with some difficulty. She stayed still while he looked down at her.  
“Well, I don’t gain anything from being afraid of you.”  
He smirked at her, amusement coursing through him. “Oh, I think you will gain something…”  
“And what would that be, Mr. Langdon?” Maureen asked, her smile quirked to the side and her eyebrows raised as she gazed at him. He shook his head and his eyes squinted.  
“I’ve told you to call me ‘Michael.’ Are you going to make me repeat myself?”  
“At least one more time, Mr. Langdon.”  
Maureen moved away, still smiling but slowly becoming more amused by Langdon. Perhaps she could claim his soul after all? He smiled again as she moved away from him, the warmth radiating off of her leaving him and her pleasant scent faded away.  
“If you’re all right, I’ll be going… unless you need something.”  
Michael wanted to say something to get her to stay. He searched his brain, desperate for anything. Nothing came to mind. She managed to distract him from the pulsing pain of failure. His father sent him one worker and that one managed to die. Being alone sounded painful to him right now, but there was no way she’d stay.  
“No. Good night, Maureen.”  
“Good night… Michael.”

Angelo found himself sitting in the library slumped over with his head in his hands. He was struggling to breathe normally. It was easy to kill the demon. Too easy. It was like basic training for angels. Maybe that’s why he was so concerned: It was too easy. In a place like this there had to be more? He couldn’t feel any presence of another demon, but why wouldn’t there be another one? Was Satan setting Langdon up for failure?  
He suddenly heard footsteps and jerked up. Dinah Stevens stood before him, smirking.  
“And why are you awake, Father?” she asked, an edge creeping into her voice. She was suspicious. He had to act fast… think of something.  
“I wanted to read in peace and quiet… without Coco’s whiney voice interrupting me.”  
That was believable enough… hopefully.  
“Tell me why I don’t believe you.”  
Angelo’s face fell to one of irritation. “I don’t have to explain anything to you, low-budget Oprah. All you’ve done since you’ve gotten here to spit out motivational quotes that would put Joel Osteen to shame, and you’re just as fake as he is.”  
“And I’m sure you know a lot about God… angel.”  
Angelo felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. He could impale her with the sword but that would start a war with Papa Legba and Angelo wasn’t prepared for that.  
“No one will believe you if you say you’ve seen an angel,” Angelo finally offered. Dinah shrugged at this, not looking very impressed.  
“No one has to… except Langdon.”  
Angelo scoffed. “Do you really want to go up to him and say that though?”  
He stood and began circling her. She looked as though she was considering it.  
“Let me make you a deal… well, it isn’t really a deal because you’ve got no damn choice in the matter. You tell Langdon you’ve seen something, I impale your son with the same sword I used to kill the demon haunting the Outpost. His soul will be the property of God, and that is something even your precious Papa Legba can’t fight, Queen.”  
She swallowed hard for a minute but looked to Angelo with a sneer.  
“You’re crossing a line.”  
“I’m an Archangel. I watched Adam and Eve leave Eden. I cheered as Lucifer fell from Heaven. I celebrated in Bethlehem, and I cried at the foot of the cross. Don’t talk to me about crossing lines,” Angelo said, stepping towards her. "I created them."


	5. Someone Saved My Life Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is super super late! I've been super busy with college and I wanted to make sure this wasn't rushed. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Things were quiet at the Outpost… a little too quiet for Maureen. She wouldn’t say a word to a seasoned Archangel like Angelo, but the ordeal with the demon put her horribly on edge. Her paranoia and anxiety were taking over. Her trays shook when she carried them, the clanging of the silverware causing the Purples to look at her in confusion and even a bit of sympathy. This had been going on for weeks, but the really big kicker for everyone was how calm Angelo looked. He sat there, sipping his horrible excuse for coffee and ate his cube in glee. It was as if everything in his life was completely perfect… which was weird because he was oblivious to the fact that Maureen trembled like a leaf twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week. Even Ms. Venable began taking pity on her.   
Michael Langdon conducted his interviews as usual, taking his good old time to make his way through the Purples and Greys. Had anyone really been paying attention, they would’ve noticed that he was a bit more on edge than usual as well. He felt weaker since his lesser demon died. It was a small pity gift from his father, but Michael felt as though whoever killed the lesser demon killed a part of him, too. Plus, who would actually be strong enough to kill a demon? Everyone here was so bland to him. They bored him, well everyone except Maureen. He sighed in contentment when he thought of her. Her purity overwhelmed him. Her innocent tone was music to his ears. She was unlike him in every single way but at the same time they were kindred spirits. He thought about summoning her here just to look at her. He wanted to know why she was so intriguing to him, but he was interrupted by a Grey entering. It was a girl, he could tell by the shadowy silhouette. He stood too quickly to greet her, even going so far as to smile a bit.  
“Mau—”  
“It’s time for my interview, right?” a voice that wasn’t Maureen’s asked timidly.  
Michael sat down with a huff of irritation.  
“Yes. Thank you, Mallory.”

Maureen trembled as she tidied Ms. Venable’s room. Venable had been struck silent by Langdon. Ever since her interview she’d been reduced to something less than her usual strict self. Maureen looked at her; Venable’s back was towards her, so Maureen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes began to glow with angelic power when she opened them again. Venable’s aura was unsteady, erratic, and dark with sadness. Maureen could feel the humiliation coursing through her and sighed. Venable’s tough exterior hid something far more fragile and Maureen choked back a sob as she heard Langdon’s harsh words to Venable being played back in her mind. Impulsively, Maureen reached her hand out and touched Venable’s shoulder. She flinched but sighed in relaxation as Maureen willed some sort of comfort through Venable. Maureen staggered as she took on all of Venable’s heartache and hurt and only relaxed when Venable slumped in her chair with a smile on her face, overcome with sleep. Maureen smiled when she finally felt peace but it was swiftly taken away from her when she left the room and a body ran into her, knocking her to the ground.  
“Oh my God, Maureen I’m so sorry!”  
Maureen shook her head and opened her eyes to see Mallory on top of her. Mallory slid off and helped Maureen get up.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Mallory was shaking her head quickly and her breathing was rapid and shaky.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Mallory breathed out, trying to catch her breath.  
Maureen let out a breathy laugh and nodded. “Try me.”  
“I knocked Langdon down without touching him, controlled fire, and then Langdon’s face changed into, like, a demon face.”  
Maureen stared at Mallory for what felt like hours just trying to process everything Mallory just spat out at her. She wished she could say something supportive, but her mind was spinning and the only thing she could worry about was anyone finding out that she was an angel. If Langdon was showing his true colors then there was a chance everything Angelo and Maureen worked towards was about to get thrown down the drain. Could things become more hectic? And if Mallory was right, what was she?  
“Maybe you should get some rest.”  
Mallory gaped at Maureen, suddenly hyperventilating. “You don’t believe me, I knew it! You think I’m crazy.”  
Maureen shook her head and tried to quiet her with calming hushes, but Mallory stood her ground.  
“No, Maureen! You don’t get it. I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know who I am!”  
Maureen and Mallory went still suddenly and Maureen hugged the trembling girl. She tried to put some sort of calmness within her but it seemed as though even angelic powers weren’t even effective when it came to Mallory’s worries. She eventually convinced Mallory to rest, but her sleep was corrupted by shaky tears. Maureen slowly backed away, hoping that her absence would bring about some sort of peace.   
Peace for Maureen wouldn’t be happening tonight, however. She rounded the corner of the hall and frowned when she saw a door cracked open. The light coming from the room seemed to dance as the flames of candles tilted to and fro. Something in that room drew Maureen towards it. Perhaps it was the murmurs of a familiar voice, or maybe the darkness that emanated from it. Maureen blinked slowly, her eyes glowing as she looked at the dark aura radiating from the doorway. Ever so cautiously, she approached the crack in the door. What she saw made her softly gasp.  
Michael was kneeling on the ground… naked. Snakes were slithering around him, relished in the blood dripping off of his body. Maureen choked on a sob when she saw the bloody pentagram he was in and the cuts along his arm. Blood was spilling out and he was pleading to an unknown presence, desperate.  
“Father, please,” he cried.  
Maureen felt tears spill over as Michael began to grunt and gasp in pain. He was weak, falling, and his wounds weren’t healing. He was the Anti-Christ. He should’ve been able to heal himself. She was panicking as he struggled to maintain consciousness. It was only when he finally fell forward that she ran into the room.  
“Michael!” she cried, but stopped suddenly when she reached the pentagram. Snakes hissed at her feet and she almost lost balance. He weakly acknowledged her, squinting at her figure before falling back over.  
Maureen looked down at the pentagram and weighed her options. There was a chance she wouldn’t be able to get in or she would get hurt due to her angelic status, but Michael was dying and she was desperate to get to him. She took in a deep breath and hopped over the bloody curve, crouching by Michael.  
He was barely conscious and his breaths were shallow, but he reached a hand up to caress her face.  
“Maureen,” he breathed out, smiling slightly.  
“You need to help me,” Maureen said, pulling on his arm to stand him up.   
With as much effort as he could muster, Michael slowly stood, but quickly lost consciousness.   
“Michael!” Maureen cried, beginning to cry harder as she dragged him out of the room. Praying to God that he wouldn’t remember anything, Maureen used a bit of her Angelic power to help carry him to his room. She placed him in the bathtub and began to heal his wounds, hissing at the effort this took. When she was finished, she examined her bloody clothes in the mirror and let out a deep breath.  
“Maureen?”  
She turned to the tub to see Michael examine his arms. He was beginning to breathe quickly so Maureen quickly crouched by the tub and stroked his damp hair soothingly.  
“Shh, shh. I’m right here. Breathe.”  
“He didn’t hear me. He didn’t hear me. Or he was ignoring me! Why would he let me—”  
“Michael!”  
Michael immediately went quiet, only whimpering slightly and leaning into her touch. She nodded at him, trying to smile despite the tears that were threatening to spill over. He was looking at her so innocently, like a child staring at a coveted toy. She never saw this side of him before, but he was just abandoned by his own father. He was so vulnerable. Was Satan really going to let him bleed to death on the cold ground?  
She was lost in her own thoughts. The only thing that pulled her out was the sudden feeling of Michael’s lips on her own. He had reached up and cupped her face so quickly that she hadn’t noticed. It was wrong, though. Very wrong for her to be kissing who should be her mortal enemy. But if it was so wrong, why was she kissing him back? His lips were so soft on her own and they fit hers like a puzzle piece. The soft moan she heard in the back of his throat made her sigh through her nose and cup his cheek with her free hand. When he pulled away she leaned forward slightly, chasing his lips again.  
“Maureen, you saved me…”  
Maureen shrugged and shook her head. “It was—”  
“You shouldn’t have been able to.”  
She went silent and rigid all of a sudden.  
“You crossed into my pentagram, the snakes didn’t attack you, and my wounds are gone.”  
“You passed out,” Maureen offered, trying to distract him. She was reaching and hoping that in his state he wouldn’t notice. “You were able to get yourself away, your wounds healed when I got you to the tub.”  
“You aren’t going to ask me what I am?”  
Maureen cringed at his questions and looked down. He had her trapped now but he didn’t look very satisfied. He finally stood and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
“I’m the Anti-Christ, Maureen. I was trying to talk to my father—he abandoned me. That’s why my wounds were so severe. It’s like he’s punishing me.”  
Maureen followed him as he walked back into his bedroom and began going through his closet.  
“Why would he be punishing you?”   
He turned around to look at her. She was keeping her distance now and he cursed himself for being so open about his true identity.  
“I’m failing. It’s nothing you need to worry about, though. Here,” Michael said, flinging a solid black t-shirt to her. “You’re covered in blood. Put that on.”  
Maureen could’ve just cleaned the blood up magically but she didn’t want Michael finding out anything else. She walked back to the bathroom and peeled off her blood-soaked uniform. Michael’s shirt was big on her and went mid-way down her thighs. She walked back out to see him in a grey t-shirt and black sweats. His hair was pulled back and he was sitting on his bed.  
“I’m sorry you had to see this,” he said when he heard her walk back in.  
“Don’t be,” Maureen said, honestly and smiling to ease his worries.  
He looked up at her and sighed. “We kissed.”  
“Yeah,” Maureen said, turning red when she thought back to the moment in the bathroom.  
“And you kissed me back,” he said as though he was unsure if it actually happened or if he was remembering it wrong.  
Maureen didn’t say anything and she didn’t nod. Michael put his head in his hands and sighed.  
“You’re mad about it.”  
“No, I—”  
“You hated it.”  
“I didn’t!” Maureen exclaimed, rushing forward and cupping his face. “I’m not mad.”  
Michael looked at her and smiled faintly. “The moment I arrived here, the moment I laid eyes on you, I felt something. You were so kind to me. You weren’t afraid of me. Your innocence and purity were addicting to me, and I didn’t even want to taint you. I just want you safe. Maureen, I love you.”  
Maureen gaped at him but he only leaned in and kissed her again.   
“Stay with me. Don’t leave,” he whispered as he pulled away. “I’m scared now.”  
“Why?” Maureen asked, running her fingers through his hair.  
“Because I finally have what I’ve wanted and now he’s going to take it away…”  
“What’s that?”  
“You.”


	6. Who Dares to Love Forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating semi-regularly! We're also getting near the end so thank you all for reading. I'll have probably 2 or three more chapters left. I'm so thankful for all the kudos and comments!

Maureen didn’t sleep that night. She lay in a bed that wasn’t hers in a shirt that wasn’t hers. Michael’s face was nuzzled into the crook of her neck, one arm was around her stomach, and his legs were tangled with hers. She was rubbing his back soothingly, as she’d been doing all night. She didn’t care about losing sleep. It didn’t affect her at all. What she cared about was her inner conflict. It was easier to try to end someone’s reign over Earth when you hated them and Maureen didn’t hate Michael. What did she feel for him? Was it pity? Is that why she let him kiss her over and over? His ordeal with his father did bring some sympathy, but why was she holding him so closely? She wasn’t supposed to love him. She was going to be an Archangel, for Heaven’s sake. Then again, Gabriel did say to do whatever it took, but wasn’t this a little low? They didn’t go further than kissing, but Michael begged her to stay and that’s how they ended up clinging to each other.  
Michael stirred and Maureen flinched at his sudden movement. His nose traced along her jaw until he reached her cheek and kissed it.  
“You didn’t sleep.”  
“I’m okay,” Maureen whispered and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. It was the first time she made the first move and Michael smiled at this. Without his eyeshadow on, he looked younger than he initially appeared. He was almost giddy as he looked at her.  
“I can’t believe you stayed,” he whispered, returning to his original spot.  
Maureen rolled over to face him. She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek lightly. “Why wouldn’t I have?”  
“Those days you avoided me…”  
Maureen swallowed thickly, feeling regret course through her. His voice was cracking and she could feel his sadness.  
“Michael, I—”  
“Those days killed me. I would wait for you to look at me… at least acknowledge me. Sometimes you smiled very briefly. Every time you smiled I fell for you even more.”  
Maureen smiled despite her lingering worries. She kept stroking his hair.  
“You barely know me,” she whispered, voice cracking.  
Michael’s face turned a bit more severe. “You’re the only person I’ve ever met who hasn’t been afraid of me, hated me, used me, abandoned me, or told me I’m evil. How could I not love you?”  
Maureen felt her heart swell at this. Every conflict in her brain melted away and she surged forward to kiss him, pushing him on his back so she was on him. She pulled away, giggling at his shock.  
“I have to go,” she said, stopping her laughter suddenly and getting up. She was frazzled now, realizing that she had to go change and get to work.  
“Maureen, wait!” Michael called, as she began to ran for the door. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to the bathtub where he left her bloody uniform. He held it before her and shook it, the bloody splotches disappearing immediately. He then looked at her and snapped his fingers; her hair was suddenly pulled into the same old hairstyle Venable preferred.  
“You’re amazing, Michael,” Maureen said, shaking her head and walking towards him to take her dress.  
“I hate that damn hairstyle,” he muttered.  
“This wasn’t your idea, then?”  
“Hell, no! This was all Venable’s idea,” Michael said, watching as she walked to the bathroom to change. “Had I known you’d be here, you would’ve been a Purple. Stupid hairdo.”  
She came out of the bathroom and he sighed happily, moving forward to embrace her one more time. She held him as close as she possibly could and inhaled his musky cologne.  
“Be careful today, my love. If anything should happen, come here immediately. I don’t care who I’m interviewing. Just come here.”  
Maureen nodded and pulled away, walking out the door and leaving Michael alone once again.

“He what?” Angelo snapped.  
Maureen rolled her eyes and sighed. “Angelo, I’ve been explaining this for the last two hours. If anything, this is good for us. We’re right on track!”  
Angelo was pacing far too quickly for his own good. He’d been following Maureen from room to room as she cleaned.  
“Hello, Coco,” he muttered as Maureen walked in to begin cleaning. Coco raised an eyebrow at Angelo as he hovered over Maureen as she dusted. “Do you mind giving us a moment?”  
Coco looked from Maureen to Angelo and finally said, “This is my room. You do realize that, right?”  
“Of course, I do!” Angelo exclaimed, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. “I have Maureen’s cleaning schedule right here!”  
Coco rolled her eyes at this and left.  
“I can’t believe you two! I mean, I’m not mad about it. It gives us an in. Maybe Gabriel was onto something! Oh, he’s so smart I could just—”  
“Angelo!” Maureen snapped, cutting him off. She was looking at him from where she was folding Coco’s clothes. Usually Mallory had Coco’s room but Maureen switched with her to give Mallory a break. “I don’t want this to just be an in.”  
Angelo blinked and shook his head. “You mean you like him? Michael Langdon… You like him?”  
Maureen shrugged and dropped the clothes. She felt panic settle in. Was she damned now? Was Angelo going to smite her with his angelic powers? He moved towards her and she cowered.  
“No!” she cried and felt tears streak her face. To her surprise, Angelo just wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers.  
“Quit moving,” he muttered and rubbed her back. “I’m not good with comforting and you aren’t helping.”  
“You mean you really aren’t mad? You aren’t going to condemn me to Hell?”  
Angelo snickered and said, “Well, from what you’re telling me you might actually like it if I did that.”  
“Angelo!” Maureen sobbed and the tears returned.  
“Mo, stop. I’m not mad. I mean, I don’t exactly get what you see in him considering he seems completely fine with being stuck in the 1800s, but I have no right to judge your feelings.”  
Maureen finally hugged him back and her tears slowed down until they were nonexistent. She pulled away from him and continued folding the clothes.  
“You have to realize that we do have a mission to complete. Should your feelings get in the way, I will have no choice but to take care of him. I won’t penalize you, but you’ll have to take on another mission to earn your Archangel status.”  
Maureen shook her head quickly. “No, Angelo. I want to be an Archangel more than anything.”  
“More than being with Michael Langdon?”  
“Even more.”

Michael’s stress levels shot through the roof after Maureen left him. Emails kept flooding into his inbox and each one was more dreadful than the last. One finally sent him flying off the handles.  
“We’re sending reinforcements,” it read.  
Reinforcements? Why the hell did the Anti-Christ need reinforcements? This was his father’s doing… he knew it. Followers possessed by demons would come filing in, going against Michael’s orders at every opportunity. He wanted to run to Maureen and have her stay with him but he was interrupted by the entrance of the one person he definitely didn’t want to see.  
“Do I really need to worry about you?” Michael asked, leaning back in his chair.  
“No,” Dinah Stevens said, her smile widening. “I want to get to the Sanctuary.”  
“Oh, you will,” Michael assured her.  
She was wary, however. It didn’t help that she was already on edge from Angelo’s threat.  
“I have some information for you… consider it proof of my loyalty to you.”  
“Go on,” Michael said slowly. He was hoping Dinah was about to tell him about the witches. He knew she flawlessly betrayed them, but now he was just plain desperate for information.  
“Angelo isn’t a priest… he’s an Archangel.”  
Michael felt his blood run cold as she spoke. He swallowed hard and nodded, trying to look unphased.  
“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Dinah.”  
“So… I’m in?” Dinah asked. Her constantly confidence wavered a bit in his presence, but she tried her best to stand her ground.  
“Oh, you’re definitely in.”

Days later the followers came. Michael was right to be uneasy about them. Their eyes were glossy and empty. Their voices were monotone. Michael noticed with contempt that Venable never noticed how odd the visitors were. She was just happy that they brought fresh food with them and followed her commands. Angelo and Maureen were a bit more observant than the other Outpost residents. They noticed right away that the visitors were not human, but they kept their voices low and quietly planned some way of action. This plan, however, was interrupted by Venable’s idea of fun… which made Angelo roll his eyes and scoff.  
“A Christmas party? Really?”  
“Do you have a problem with that, Angelo?” Venable asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“I mean, yeah kind of. It isn’t even December and I’m pretty sure you’ve all lost faith so what’s the point?” Angelo asked.  
The residents all looked at him with wide open mouths, but Maureen found herself giggling and nudging him playfully. Michael sneered at this and crossed his arms as Angelo playfully nudged her back.  
“There will be a Christmas party,” Venable said with finality.  
Angelo shrugged and sat down beside Gallant. Venable seemed a little too enthusiastic for such a party, but that didn’t stop the Greys from doing their best to decorate. Even Mallory, who was still shaken by her situation, found it in her to be joyous as they prepared for the party. Maureen was even happy, well she was. Her joy at being able to decorate was cut short when she repetitive radio scratched and halted momentarily. The other Greys stopped suddenly, hoping that the song would change once again. There was a collective intake of breath as the radio whirred back to life and began playing a joyful tune: “Hark! The Herald Angels Sing.”  
The Greys began to sing along and dance, but Maureen suddenly felt nauseas and dizzy. She slouched onto the couch and tried to breathe normally. She was a Herald Angel. Looking up, she saw one of the demonic followers walk by and smile at her… knowingly. Maureen swallowed hard and ran from the room. She should’ve run straight to Angelo but she ended up knocking on someone else’s door.  
“Come in,” Michael said, his voice muffled slightly.  
Maureen quickly opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaning on it and sinking down slightly. Michael shut his laptop and turned with a smug look that melted away when he saw his visitor was Maureen.  
“My love, are you okay?” he asked, rushing towards her and helping her to a sofa.  
“I—I was scared… one of the…”  
“Someone from the Cooperative? Did they hurt you?” he asked, urgency seeping in as he caressed her face to check for any signs of damage.  
“No, they didn’t. I was just…” she trailed off. “It’s dumb. You have work to do.”  
She moved to leave, but Michael pulled her back down and said, “It isn’t dumb if it’s bothering you.”  
She didn’t know what to say to this. He looked so kind as he stroked her cheek soothingly that she couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him. It was an odd sensation to get used to and there was definitely still a conflict in her mind, but Maureen felt safer already. They could’ve been kissing for minutes or hours, but Maureen finally pulled away and whispered, “I think I feel better now.”  
“Stay with me anyways. Rest on the couch. I just need to go through a few files and I’ll be over.”  
He leaned in to quickly kiss her before moving back to his desk. When he got there, he smiled at the two new files his followers brought back from the Sanctuary. One was a file on Angelo and the other was a file on Maureen.  
“Look, boss,” one follower said after handing him the file. “I don’t think you’re going to like what you see on the girl.”  
Michael glared at the man until he cowered and walked away like a kicked dog. Michael had already made up his mind that Maureen was going. The only reason he wanted the file was out of curiosity. He wanted to learn more about her. He wanted to learn all of her quirks and her little habits. Opening the file, he scowled at how bare and aged it was. Confusion began to set in when he realized most of the paperwork was from an asylum. A few snippets from an old book were also tossed in along with black and white pictures of Maureen with a charming young man, a woman in a dress and light sweater, and a microcephalic woman in a nightgown with a bow in her hair. Maureen looked waifish here. Her eyes were a bit sunken in, but her tired appearance didn’t stop her happiness as she held onto the arm of the woman with the light sweater, laughing with her. Michael squinted at the caption and dropped the paper. He began reading the snippet of a book by one Lana Winters until he reached a highlighted section. He reread it again and again until he was sure it wasn’t a hallucination.  
Maureen Alexander died in 1964 at Briarcliff Asylum.


	7. When We Dance Angels Will Run and Hide Their Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me updating on time??? Yay! One more chapter after this one. Thank you all for reading and I hope you've enjoyed your time with Maureen, Michael, and the gang.

She was considered a modern-day Joan of Arc. Her visions were incredible. Church goers used to ask her to pray with them or bless them. It was like she was God’s chosen heroine, brought to Earth to save a small-town, or whatever. She was pure and sweet, patient with those who begged her for healing. But like most women who possess a gift or are a little different, she was targeted and shunned. Her own father, a priest, had her committed to Briarcliff for hallucinations after her influence exceeded his own. She was called a whore, a liar, and a witch. Even Briarcliff with its dark secrets and evil presence could not dampen her spirits. She was a bright light in a dark place, blessing the sick, praying with the scared, and befriending the outcasts. Her influence even touched a journalist who thought so highly of her that she just had to include a blurb about their friendship. Her death at the hands of Dr. Arden was a well-hidden scandal. She’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time and tried to help someone who didn’t deserve her help.  
But it was meant to be. Her purity and mission in life set her aside from other souls and she was prophesized to be an angel. She was immediately made a Herald Angel but the others knew one day she’d be the best Archangel of them all. Angelo knew it the moment he asked her one simple question:  
“Do you forgive them? The ones who condemned you? The ones who killed you?”  
Maureen immediately smiled and said, “I do.”

Michael refused to believe it. He pushed it aside and burrowed himself in denial’s bliss. He spent days with Maureen, trying to forget this damned party and his reluctant plans. Maureen’s mystery always tugged at the back of his mind even when he was wrapped in her arms or drunk on her kisses. It nagged him increasingly until Angelo sat before him. Angelo sat tall and strong. His smile was a bit smug but Michael couldn’t sense his fear. Angelo did feel uneasy. He knew Michael couldn’t harm him but that didn’t stop him from being paranoid about how this would go down. Would Angelo be condemned to Hell? Wait, could Archangels be destroyed? Angelo pushed that thought aside as he relished in Michael’s irritated look.  
“I’m going to be blunt with you, Angelo,” Michael began. “The only reason I’m not killing you on the spot is because I love Maureen too much to hurt her only friend.”  
Angelo raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
“My gratitude, Mr. Langdon, is yours. I thoroughly appreciate your consider—”  
“Save it. Does Maureen know?” Michael asked harshly, one hand in the air, rings on display, as his elbow rested on the table.  
“Does Maureen know what?”  
“That you’re an Archangel.”  
Angelo chuckled. He made a mental note to sharpen his sword later. If it weren’t for that stupid Christmas party he’d plunge his blade straight into Andre as Dinah watched her son’s soul slip away to a realm even she couldn’t get to. The glee he felt was horrifying. But back to Michael’s question… he couldn’t throw Maureen under the bus. If he could save her, he would do anything to do so. He was her mentor and protector.  
“Of course not. Maureen is just a blindly religious girl who thought following some priest to a fallout bunker would bring her salvation.”  
“Her file said she died in the sixties and the pictures look just like her.”  
Angelo scoffed to hide his surprise. He thought of an excuse quickly.  
“She was hiding from an abusive ex. She used a relative’s name to hide.”  
Michael nodded at this. Angelo wasn’t sure if his excuse was believable, but it bought him time, and that’s all Angelo really needed now.  
“You realize you aren’t going to the Sanctuary, right?” Michael asked, smirking.  
“You realize I don’t give a shit, right?” Angelo backfired. “I have my salvation. Where’s yours, Michael? Or is it Maureen?”  
Michael swallowed thickly at this while Angelo smiled in pride. He’d caught Michael off guard, that’s for sure. Their conversation played over and over in Michael’s head until the day of the Christmas party. His nerves were on edge. His plan was in motion but nothing felt right or complete. He’d told Maureen not to go so he wasn’t stressed about her safety. It was the part that came after the party that had him on edge.  
“Michael, what is it? Why aren’t we at the party?” Maureen asked, her sweet smile gracing him, cracking his tough exterior until he melted before her.  
“Because,” he began his lie, “I’ve interviewed everyone at the Outpost… besides you.”  
Maureen should’ve known better than to believe she could avoid this. Despite her reasoning, she really was caught off guard by this. He motioned for her to sit as he took his spot behind the desk, staring at her intently. He stared at her and she stared at him, her hands clasped in her lap as he looked at the folders. His dominant façade falling when he looked at the old picture again.  
“I’m going to be honest, Maureen. You’re going to the Sanctuary.”  
Maureen exhaled, not quite sure why she was relieved considering it wouldn’t affect her in any way. Did she want to be with him that badly?  
“But, I want to know the truth.”  
“The truth?” Maureen echoed, her stomach flipping.  
“You shouldn’t have been able to step into the pentagram. You shouldn’t have been able to save me. Your files say you died decades ago. Just tell me what you are.”  
She looked at him and realized he was pleading with her.   
“You won’t love me anymore,” she blurted out, not able to meet his gaze. She sniffled back tears and wiped her eyes before he could see any sign of weakness.  
“That’s not true!” he said, desperately. Michael got up and kneeled before her. “Whatever you are, I’ll love you. You are my everything. Forget my father, forget my mission. My soul is yours. Every part of me is yours. You’re my purpose now.”  
His hands entangled with hers in her lap as he leaned his head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat. She cried harder now, leaning her head on his.  
“I’m an angel,” she said through tears. “I was sent to stop you.”  
He slowly looked up at her, his own face damp with tears. He looked years younger as he gazed at her in wonder. He ran his thumb over her cheek, catching her tears.  
“And here I kneel before you, absolutely subservient to you, my angel,” he whispered before leaning in to kiss her passionately. They gripped each other as if the other may disappear without warning. Sighs, gasps, and moans were dancing in the air around them as they were completely unaware of time.  
“I love you,” Maureen breathed out when she pulled away for air.  
“Say it again,” Michael whispered against her lips before covering them in short and sweet kisses.  
“I love you, Michael Langdon.”  
Michael smiled and opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted by the door swinging open. Before them stood Ms. Mead along with Michael’s followers.  
“The deed was done. Venable died along with the others. We used the serpent poison,” Ms. Mead said.  
Michael’s face showed guilt as Maureen gazed at them in horror.  
“You killed them all?” Maureen stammered out. Her mind jumped straight to Angelo. If they used serpent poison from Hell, he’d be harmed as well. She got up quickly and began to hyperventilate.   
“Maureen, it’s okay. We’ll be okay,” Michael said, pulling her close.   
“No! You said you’d forget all of this—”  
“It was too late for them! It might too late for the world.”  
Maureen pushed him away and looked at the followers who began crowding the door. Their eyes flashed crimson and they snarled at her.  
“Back off. She’s with me now!” Michael growled.  
“We have specific orders to kill the angels… from your father.”  
Michael’s face contorted in fear as he looked from her to the followers. He trembled slightly, but Maureen laughed. Michael looked at her in shock and she smiled smugly. In a flash Ms. Mead was struck dead by a beam of light. Michael yelled in horror but turned to see Maureen armed with a shining bow and arrow. The other followers were struck dead and she ran from the room.  
“It’s not too late, it’s not too late!” she whispered to herself urgently as she ran to the main room. Walking in, she yelped as she saw three unfamiliar women standing with Dinah, Mallory, and Coco.  
“I don’t believe it,” a frizzy red-haired woman said when Maureen came into view.  
“You’re alive!” Mallory cried, rushing forward to hug Maureen.   
“Stay back!” Maureen cried, aiming her arrow at the ladies.  
“Stand down, Herald Angel,” a blonde-haired woman said. “My name is Cordelia Goode. I am the Supreme.”  
Maureen lowered her bow and nodded. She’d heard of witches but she’d never met one till now. “I am Maureen Alexander. I was sent here with my mentor to stop Michael Langdon.”  
“Lot of good you did, Maureen,” Dinah Stevens began. “You ended up falling in love with him!”  
The other ladies cringed or scoffed, but Maureen stood her ground.  
“There’s good in him. I know it. The only people we need to fear are his followers. They’re strong demons sent from Hell. I managed to kill a few of them but—”  
She was cut off when she noticed a shift in the air.  
“But he’s got a whole gang of them at his disposal?” the younger blonde asked.  
Maureen turned to see Michael at the top of the stairs with a whole gang of demons behind him.  
“Maureen, get up here right now,” Michael said quietly but with a harsh tone.  
“Never!” Maureen cried. “It isn’t too late, Michael. You can help us!”  
“I can’t!” he yelled, his dark façade dropping to show his fear. “They want you dead now.”  
Maureen swallowed as she moved beside the witches. Dinah stepped forward with a smile. “You may not have the angel on your side, but you have a strong voodoo queen!”  
Maureen exchanged worried glances with the witches, but the red-haired woman put an arm around her and rubbed her back comfortingly.  
“If only that were you, sis,” a voice said with a sarcastic tone. Another woman appeared and Maureen instantly smiled. She’d heard stories of Marie Laveau but always wanted to meet her. She walked in front of the women and smiled.  
“Cordelia needed the help of a voodoo queen so she asked Papa for a favor.”  
“And Papa listened to her?” Dinah asked, horrified.  
“I had some help from above,” Cordelia admitted, turning to wink at Maureen.  
Maureen frowned at this. She knew angels and witches had some sort of alliance but neither Gabriel or Angelo mentioned this to her.  
“Mom!” a man’s voice cried out. Andre rushed forward and Dinah looked at him in horror and relief  
“You’re alive!” she cried, rushing towards him.  
She didn’t make it to him before another voice yelled, “For Heaven!” A blade shot through Andre’s chest and his screams mingled with Dinah’s. His body fell to the ground and Angelo was revealed. Maureen choked out a gasp and ran forward to hug him.  
“You’re okay!” she whispered.   
“Of course, I am. I’m an Archangel. Sorry I didn’t let you know about our little deal with Cordelia, Myrtle, and Madison, but Gabriel wanted that between us.”  
“Don’t apologize. You Archangels have your secrets.”  
Angelo snickered at this and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“And now you will, too. Maureen Alexander, for your bravery in the face of danger, your selflessness in the face of temptation, and your sacrifices, I hereby dub you an Archangel.”  
A blinding light surrounded Maureen as Angelo’s hand moved over her heart. Her eyes began to glow golden and a large halo surrounded her head. The light covered Maureen and when it dimmed, she was no longer wearing her bland uniform, but a short golden dress with slits in the back to show off her large, shimmering wings. Michael gasped at this but Maureen only smiled at him.  
“Michael Langdon, I’ll give you one last chance to stand down.”


	8. The Start of All Things that are Left to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Maureen and Michael's journey. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Thank you for reading and for your positive feedback!

Maureen watched as Marie made the first move that triggered the battle. She immediately slit Dinah’s throat as a tribute for Papa Legba, who appeared moments later.  
“I want his soul, Laveau!”  
“No!” Maureen cried. “His soul is Heaven’s!”  
Madison looked between Papa and Maureen. “What’s so great about his soul anyways?”  
“It’s powerful. He’d make a great ally. Our problem is that it’s currently the property of Satan. I’m guessing you all want his soul, too?” Angelo offered.  
“Well, it’d be ideal,” Myrtle muttered.  
The initial shock was over and the demons rushed forward to surrounded the witches. Angelo and Maureen immediately began slaying the demons as Michael walked forward to talk to Cordelia.  
“You’re too late, Miss Supreme. My father has—”  
He was cut off by a stream of bullets piercing through him. Maureen screamed as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.  
“We don’t have much time before he wakes back up!” Madison yelled. “Coco, take Mallory to the bath upstairs!”  
Coco and Mallory immediately began running upstairs.  
“I’ll go with you!” Maureen offered, taking down demons that appeared in their way.  
“Maureen?” Mallory asked, when they were in the bathroom, away from any danger.   
“Yes?” Maureen asked, poised to shoot an arrow should someone enter.  
“Thank you. I know this must be hard for you considering how you feel about Michael.”  
Maureen smiled at this and shrugged. “This is my job.”

Angelo, Myrtle, and Cordelia ran upstairs to follow the others and hold off Langdon.  
“What’s the plan?” Angelo asked, turning to the women.  
“Mallory will do Tempus Infinitum and hopefully that should work,” Myrtle explained.  
“Hopefully?” Angelo asked, looking quite exasperated. “Gabriel said you had a solid plan!”  
“That’s as solid as you’re getting. Have some faith,” Cordelia snapped.  
“I’m one of God’s best angels. I run on faith, Ma’am.”  
The screams of Marie and Coco hit them suddenly and they cringed. Angelo shook his head, feeling quite hopeless.  
“I hope you’re all ready,” he muttered.  
Maureen suddenly appeared beside him. “Angelo, Mallory is weak. I don’t know if she’ll be able to go through with this.”  
Myrtle cursed as Cordelia sighed. They looked at each other and Cordelia smiled as she placed a hand on Myrtle’s shoulder. Myrtle’s face flashed with realization.  
“Delia, you can’t be serious.”  
“I have to. It’s up to Mallory now. She’s the next Supreme.”  
Angelo swallowed thickly but immediately chuckled. “At least you know your soul is saved.”  
Maureen looked at him and snapped her fingers in a moment of realization. “Michael said something a bit ago when we were alone and what you did to Andre reminded me of it. I think I can stop him.”  
Michael appeared before them looking quite tired… and bloody. Angelo cringed at his torn and bloodied clothing.  
“I can’t believe you got with that,” he whispered.  
“Wait!” Michael cried out, holding out his arm as Cordelia, Myrtle, Angelo, and Maureen all got ready to attack. Michael faltered, sighing, revealing how exhausted he was. “Please… just wait.”  
They relaxed as Michael sniffled and shrugged. “I give up, Maureen. You’re right. I don’t want this anymore. My demons are below reveling in their victory as I promised to kill the Supreme. The thing is… I don’t want to anymore.”  
Cordelia and Myrtle looked at each other, furrowing their brows in confusion. Suddenly, Madison, Marie, and Coco ran towards them from behind Michael. Cordelia gasped and Michael smiled sadly.  
“I can’t hurt anyone else. I want this all over with.”  
Michael walked towards Maureen and cupped her face.   
“Maureen, my love. This apocalypse, this destruction, this world was never my kingdom, even when my father promised me that it was. This whole world was just a wasteland to me before I met you. If I lose you, my world will end. I love you, my angel.”  
Maureen leaned up and kissed him, feeling tears stream down her face when she pulled away.  
“Cordelia, can you fix this?” Maureen asked, looking back.  
Cordelia smiled sadly as she hugged her girls.  
“I think I can fix all of this. However, I don’t know about Michael. No matter what we do, his soul belongs to his father. He is the Anti-Christ.”  
Angelo frowned at this, turning away so he wouldn’t have to watch Maureen cry or reveal that he was crying with her. Michael nodded, standing tall.  
“Do what you have to do. I don’t fear my father anymore. The short time I had with Maureen was worth everything, and I would do anything to keep her safe. Go on, drive your sword through me, Angelo.”  
Angelo choked and shook his head with a sad smile. “I’m not gonna to do that to you. It isn’t my place.”  
Maureen looked to Angelo for any sign of support, but he just shrugged and smiled at her. “Maureen, you’re the worthiest angel of us all. Think.”  
Maureen nodded, looking at the other women for support. They followed Angelo’s lead, nodding.  
“Michael, you said something before… that your soul was mine. Is that true?”  
Michael nodded, looking a bit caught off guard. It was inappropriate to be so romantic in such a dire time, he supposed. Plus, it was a passing comment. True, but passing.  
“Yes, of course it is. Everything I have, every part of me is yours.”  
“Then I guess I can be selfish… and claim what is mine,” Maureen said, smiling with venom and laughing now. Angelo nodded at her, proudly smiling as he realized that his student no longer needed him.  
“Now Cordelia!” Maureen yelled and the other gasped as Cordelia plunged a dagger into her stomach. She smiled as Michael’s eyes widened and nodded to him.  
“It’ll be okay,” she whispered.  
Maureen backed up and aimed her arrow at Michael’s heart. He looked at her, his face showing his scared, innocent side. She almost turned back, but no.  
“I claim this soul…”  
There was only one chance.  
“… For myself!”  
The beam of light shot forward at Michael. At the same time Mallory cried out, “Tempus Infinitum!”

The world went black for a few moments before Mallory woke up in a bed. This wasn’t what she wanted. Did she fail? Was she at the Outpost? No… this was her room at Miss Robichaux’s. She did recognize it and Coco was sitting on her own bed.  
“Mallory, hurry up! Zoe is going to teach us about tarot cards today.”  
Mallory got out of bed and sighed in relief. Perhaps she did do something right if Zoe and Coco were still alive. Seeing the other witches alive was shocking, but in a good way. They greeted her happily, waving at her like she thought was usual… before everything else happened. Coco and Mallory reached the dining hall where ornate cards were spread over the table.   
“There you are, girls! Feel free to pick up the cards and look at them,” Queenie offered.  
Misty Day was examining one and smiled. “This one is my favorite. It’s The Magician. He represents new beginnings.”  
Misty handed the card to Mallory so she could examine it, but Mallory almost dropped it when she saw the illustration. It looked a little too eerie and reminded her of a certain someone from her past. It was the Archangel Angelo himself. The likeness of the card was too spot on to be anyone other than him.  
“I prefer this one,” Zoe said, handing another card to Mallory. “This one is The Lovers.”  
Mallory looked at Zoe for a moment, almost afraid to look at the card. It was just as she expected. Two angels had their wings wrapped around each other as they kissed. One was extremely familiar to her… in fact, in another life they did everything together. The other shocked her but it also confirmed that she’d done everything right. Michael and Maureen were together in Heaven and now Michael was an angel.  
“There was good in him, I guess,” she whispered.  
“What was that?”  
Mallory turned to see Cordelia standing behind her, smiling down at her student.  
“Oh nothing. It’s just my guardian angel… she must be looking out for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here, but I hope you enjoy this. I'm using this mostly as a tool to become more comfortable sharing my work with others. Please feel free to comment or whatever it is you do here. :)


End file.
